


V is for Veracity

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spencer, would you remain behind after class, please?”  Now Mr. Hotchner wanted to see him after class. Even thinking about those words sent a shiver down his spine, he replayed the exact intonation while trying to reel in his mind from spilling off into inappropriate fantasies as the bell rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Veracity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missekatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missekatte/gifts).



> So, just to clarify why this fulfills the prompt, my school motto was Veritas the root of veracity so, yeah, this happened.

“Spencer, would you remain behind after class, please?” Spencer Reid let his long hair swing in front of his face so that no one would see the blush rising on his cheeks or the dark bruising forming around his eye. This morning had been even more hellish that usual with his mother spilling all the cereal all over the kitchen floor to check the boxes for bugs and then Rafe and his friends, Charlie and Tobias, cornering Spencer as he walked to school and beating the shit out of him because God hates fags. Now Mr. Hotchner wanted to see him after class. Even thinking about those words sent a shiver down his spine, he replayed the exact intonation while trying to reel in his mind from spilling off into inappropriate fantasies as the bell rang.

 

Slowly, he packed up his bag and dragged it to the front of the class. “You wanted to see me, sir.”

 

“Yes, take a seat, Spencer.” Reluctantly, Spencer pulled a chair next to his teacher’s desk as indicated. “Spencer, are you bored in my class?”

 

Spencer had been anticipating some query about his bruised eye and looked up in surprise. Mr. Hotchner pursed his lips on seeing the bruise close up but made no comment. “No, sir, I enjoy reading.”

 

“I don’t doubt that but I know your file. Your reading speed is phenomenal as is your IQ. I don’t understand why you didn’t skip grades. You could probably be finished at least one university degree by now but instead you’re here, studying way below your level.” Spencer nodded slowly. “Why?”

 

“My father didn’t want me to skip,” Spencer murmured sadly and added quickly. “But it’s okay, really. I’m an autodidact. I’ve read most of the books in the library here and I set myself extra projects. Really, sir, I’m not bored.”

 

Mr. Hotchner pursed his lips. “Still, perhaps we could find something more challenging for you to work on. Your assignments are impeccable but I can see that you’re writing below your level. What about working on a thesis? Something university level on literature from any period. If your project does not fall within the scope of my knowledge then I have several friends who could help you.”

 

Spencer’s eyes gleamed at the prospect. “That sounds really good, sir.”

 

“Great. Ok, so say by the end of the week you choose your area and then we’ll meet to discuss how to write a thesis proposal. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up studying English at university in the end.”

 

“I’d always considered the sciences.”

 

“Well, just for fun, then. I’ll clear this with Principal Gideon.”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Spencer grabbed his messenger bag and slipped it over his head. He was nearly at the door to the classroom before Mr. Hotchner’s voice called him back.

 

“And, Spencer, if you ever feel like telling me what happened to your eye—“

 

“I fell—“

 

“I mean the truth. Then I hope you know that I’ll listen and that Principal Gideon and I will deal with the matter.”

 

Spencer nodded but said nothing as he opened the door and slipped out into the deserted hallway. Hopefully, he’d make it home without bumping into any of his classmates. Fear twisted his stomach but the thought of going home and looking through his mother’s books for a suitable thesis topic warmed his heart. Maybe, Mom would even be feeling well enough this afternoon to help.

 

*****

 

After school on Friday, Spencer knocked hesitantly on the door to Mr. Hotchner’s classroom. His stomach twisted at the thought that his teacher might back out of this project and the unnecessary extra work but, when he heard Mr. Hotchner’s strong voice call him in, he entered the classroom. Principal Gideon was sitting on a chair while Mr. Hotchner leaned on his desk with his arms crossed. Spencer futilely tried to stop himself from tracing the long line of Mr. Hotchner’s body in his impeccable tailored suit and swung his bag in front of him when his 17 year old body inevitably responded. He covered the action by reaching to retrieve the book from his satchel.

 

“Hello, Spencer,” Principal Gideon’s warm tone greeted him.

 

“Hello, Sir,” Spencer easily smiled back. Principal Gideon had always been kind and would occasionally play chess with Spencer when he found the boy loitering after school. He’d never inquired why Spencer was so unwilling to go home but Spencer had a feeling that he knew. “Hello, Mr. Hotchner.”

 

“Hello, Spencer. I was just briefing Principal Gideon on our project. Which book did you choose?”

 

“I wanted to look at Milton’s _Paradise Lost_ , sir. I thought that maybe we could look Milton’s personal philosophy of animist monism and what it means in terms of the possible redemption of Satan.”

 

Principal Gideon smiled warmly and clapped Mr. Hotchner on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it, Hotch. Your project sounds fascinating, Spencer. I look forward to reading it.” As the door closed behind him, Mr. Hotchner turned to Spencer and smiled.

 

“Hotch?” The question spilled from Spencer’s lips before he could stop it.

 

“Yes, it’s a nickname.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course.”

 

“So, I’m familiar with Milton and vaguely remember what animist monism is. It’s a ladder that can be scaled to perfectibility, correct?”

 

“More or less,” Spencer slipped into Gideon’s seat and placed his copy of _Paradise Lost_ on Mr. Hotchner’s desk. “The idea is that there are just different states of being. Angels are just more perfected human beings but, in the poem, they still eat, drink and have sex.” Spencer blushed furiously as he just realised what he’d said but Mr. Hotchner didn’t flinch. He was looking at Spencer’s book.

 

“May I?”

 

“Sure,” Spencer watched as his teacher carefully handled the leather bound book with a reverence that was somehow devastatingly sexy. Maybe this project was a horrible idea. He didn’t think he could handle hours alone with Mr. Hotchner.

 

“This is beautiful, Spencer.”

 

“It’s my mother’s. She was a professor of literature. Her primary interest was Spenser and his contemporaries but sometimes she went a little later.”

 

“And that’s where you get your name.” Spencer nodded. “And you want to focus on the character of Satan. Why?”

 

“He’s the most interesting character.”

 

“And do you think he can be redeemed?”

 

“Does that matter? Shouldn’t I argue what is supported by the text?”

 

“Humour me.”

 

“Well, umm, yes. I would like to think that everyone could be redeemed. And anyway, God has to be able to redeem Satan even if he chooses not to because otherwise he wouldn’t be omnipotent. It’s like the omnipotence problem of the stone that’s too heavy for God to lift. Satan’s evil cannot be infinite if God is infinite therefore God’s infinity, his omnipotence, must surpass Satan’s evil.”

 

“Interesting. But then the evil comes from God himself and we’ve fallen into Epicurus’s problem of Is God willing to prevent evil, but not able? Then he is not omnipotent. Is he able, but not willing? Then he is malevolent. Is he both able and willing? Then whence cometh evil? Is he neither able nor willing? Then why call him God?”

 

“Yes, sir. I don’t think I can answer that within the scope of my paper.” Spencer smiled softly and Mr. Hotchner replied with a dimpled grin.

 

“No, I expect not. Ok, for next week I want you to provide me with an annotated bibliography of five possible sources and to write me a thesis proposal. Your reading will be far more extensive than that but I’m sure that doesn’t faze you. Let’s discuss what I want from your annotated bibliography and then you can go.”

 

As Spencer left the classroom he couldn’t hide the massive grin on his face. This was by far the most interesting project he’d had at school and Aaron, Mr. Hotchner, (he really shouldn’t call him Aaron even in his head. Maybe he could call him Hotch? Probably not) was so intelligent. Spencer finally felt like he had someone to talk to.

 

“Hey, Spence!” Spencer turned quickly and flattened his back to the wall of lockers defensively before he realised that it was JJ who’d called out to him.

 

“Oh, hi, JJ,” Spencer ducked his head and shuffled his feet. JJ was nice. She was really nice. There were other kids who were nice like the basketball team who tolerated him because he had improved their game but mostly Spencer had learned to watch his back around his classmates.

 

“What’re you doing here so late?”

 

“Special project with Mr. Hotchner.”

 

“Wow, aren’t you lucky? He is dreamy!” JJ smiled up at him. Even when he was all hunched up she was much shorter than him.

 

“I – I’d never really thought about that,” Spencer lied and blushed furiously.

 

“Well, he is. Definitely hottest teacher here. Well, I just finished soccer practice. You want to walk together?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Just as they rounded the corner of the school building, Tobias, Charlie and Rafe stepped out of the shadows with Charlie’s big black Rottweiler. “Hey there, fag,” Charlie taunted, snapping his gum. His dog let out a rumbling growl and pulled towards JJ who took a step back but started fumbling through her gym bag.

 

“God punishes fags and their friends, right?” Rafe offered as he cracked his knuckles. The other two nodded. “So we’re like agents of God, right?” They nodded again and took a step towards Spencer. The dog lunged suddenly, jaws snapping inches from JJ’s arm. Spencer tried to step in front of her but she’d pulled her pepper spray and sprayed it at both Charlie and his dog, which howled in agony.

 

“Get back!” She screamed.

 

“Fucking cunt. My fucking eyes. What did you do to my dog, you slut? You’re going to fucking pay for this.”

 

“Leave her,” Rafe screamed. “Get the fag in the car, Tobias.” Spencer reeled as Tobias Hankel reached for him but suddenly there was a squeal of tires.

 

“What is going on here?” Mr. Hotchner’s strong voice boomed in the empty carpark as he leapt from his car and Spencer felt an overpowering wave of relief. “Tobias, Charles, Raphael, go to Principal Gideon’s office now.”

 

“That bitch attacked my dog!” Charlie howled, his eyes still streaming tears.

 

“Language! What was your dog doing on school property anyway?” Hotch countered, briefly glancing at Spencer and JJ as if to assess their well-being.

 

“We were just taking a walk, sir,” Tobias offered meekly.

 

“Then I suggest you continue your walk to the Principal’s office, now.” The three slunk off, Charlie chaining his whimpering dog to the bike racks near the entrance.

 

JJ was clinging to Spencer sobbing when Mr. Hotchner turned to them. “Jennifer, Spencer do you need to see a nurse? Ms. Garcia’s gone home for the day but she lives just down the street. I can call her back in.”

 

“We’re fine, sir,” JJ sobbed.

 

Spencer nodded. “Really, they didn’t get a chance to do anything. JJ pepper sprayed them though that might be problematic since it breaks rule 13b about carrying offensive or defensive weapons on school property.”

 

JJ sobbed again. “Oh God, I can’t lose my football scholarship.”

 

“You won’t,” Spencer assured her, awkwardly stroking her hair. “Why should you when it was in my bag?”

 

JJ looked quizzically at him and Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. Spencer just shrugged. “Well, that can be sorted later. I’ll walk you to the Principal’s office. He’ll want to talk to you both. Do you need to call home?” JJ nodded at the same time Spencer shook his head. “Are you sure, Spencer? This will take a while. We’ll need to call the police in.”

 

“It’s fine, sir,” Spencer assured him but Hotch heard the mumbled. “No one will miss me.”

 

*****

 

“Thank you for, you know, stepping in last week,” Spencer muttered after he’d settled into his usual spot near Mr. Hotchner’s desk.

 

“I assume that wasn’t the first time that they’d attacked you.” Spencer shook his head, not looking up from the papers spread in front of him. “Why didn’t you say anything, Spencer?”

 

“I didn’t want to get Tobias into trouble. He’s not really bad. He just kinda follows Rafe and Charles, you know.”

 

Hotch sighed. Spencer really did believe everyone could be saved. “How’s your chapter coming?”

 

“I’m looking at God’s discussion of with the Son about the war in Heaven. It’s weird. God talks about doubting his own omnipotence. It’s clearly a joke but it’s sort of like black humour at Satan’s expense. It makes God seems kinda cruel almost. You know?”

 

“Well, even in the bible God seems quite cruel at times.”

 

Spencer nodded. “But this speech it sort of makes me question the truth of God’s statements. It’s like there’s an issue with his veracity.”

 

“Veracity?”

 

“Hmm, like you can’t trust what he says.”

 

“In God we trust.”

 

“Foolish, really.”

 

Hotch smiled and stretched, out of the corner of his eye he saw Spencer track the arch of his back but dismissed it. “You’re not religious, I assume.”

 

Spencer shook his head. “I prefer facts as opposed to faith. Are you?”

 

“Not particularly. I was raised Catholic but that lapsed a long time ago.”

 

“Feel guilty about it?” Spencer teased.

 

“Every day,” was Hotch’s droll reply. “So if God cannot be trusted, how does this affect your thesis?”

 

“Well, when he says Satan cannot obtain Grace that is patently untrue but I don’t think it’s another joking dig at his own omnipotence. It comes across as petty but maybe he just knows Satan so well because he’s omniscient. Still, the whole presentation of God seems intended to inspire feelings of rebellion in the reader and sympathy with Satan.”

 

“Sympathy for the Devil?” Hotch smirked.

 

Spencer looked a little clueless, “What?”

 

“Never mind, it’s a music reference before your time.”

 

“My time is Beethoven. I don’t really listen to anything other than classical.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Spencer fidgeted a little. “So, um, what’s your favourite album?”

 

Hotch hesitated slightly. This conversation was becoming more intimate, more like friends. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and cover his hesitation, and Spencer’s eyes dropped to stare hungrily at his mouth. Oh shit, Hotch thought to himself. It wasn’t Spencer’s attraction to him that bothered him. It was the answering fire in his veins that disturbed him. This was not good. He coughed slightly. “The White Album.”

 

“The White Album? Um, is that by the same band as the Devil Album?”

 

Hotch chuckled. “You need to spend some time in the audio section of the library, Spencer. The White Album is by the Beatles. Sympathy for the Devil is the Rolling Stones.”

 

Spencer nodded gravely and returned to his notes. When Hotch glanced over he saw that Spencer had scribbled the band names in the margins.

 

*****

 

“Can I call you, Hotch?”

 

Hotch furrowed his brow but Spencer looked up at him from under those long eyelashes and he was lost. “Only here, when we’re alone.” And that didn’t make this sound utterly inappropriate.

 

“Great.”

 

“Should I call you Spence?” And now he was flirting. He was flirting with a student. A brilliant student, certainly, but he was still only seventeen.

 

Spencer wrinkled his nose. “Only JJ calls me that.”

 

“I had heard Jennifer calling you that. I thought perhaps that’s what your friends called you.”

 

“Friends?” Spencer rolled the seemingly unfamiliar word on this tongue. “No, just JJ.”

 

“Oh, I see. Are you two together?” He had no right asking that, no right, and he wanted to take it back as soon as the words left his mouth. Spencer’s mouth fell open in shock. “I’m sorry, there’s no reason for you to answer that.”

 

“She says you’re dreamy.”

 

Hotch couldn’t help the startled laugh. He knew that his students found him attractive. He wasn’t blind or stupid but dreamy was such a ridiculous word. Spencer smiled softly at him before returning to his work. The minutes passed as Hotch went through some more papers. He was trying to puzzle out the point of one of Kenneth Roberts more esoteric philosophical rants about robotics when Spencer spoke again.

 

“No, JJ and I aren’t together.” Spencer didn’t raise his eyes from his book but his finger had stopped moving over the lines. “I – um – I don’t think I’m interested in girls. In that way.”

 

Oh, Hotch’s stomach did a fascinating little flip. “That’s fine, Spencer.” Spencer nodded and started reading again. When he left that evening, leaving Hotch alone in his empty classroom, the teacher let his head fall into his hands and scrubbed them over his face. Yes, Spencer thought he was gay. Yes, Hotch realised that Spencer found him attractive but he was seventeen. He was practically a child. Mentally way beyond his peers but still a child and he did not need a lecherous old man almost twice his age having dirty thoughts about him.

 

*****

“So, it’s my birthday today.”

 

Hotch smiled at the young man standing in front of him. The classroom was empty and he leaned back on his desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. “Happy Birthday, Spencer.”

 

“I’m eighteen now.”

 

Hotch nodded suddenly aware of the fact that the classroom was empty, that Spencer was standing in front of him (closer, he was moving closer), that he was leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed and unable to make a quick escape. “True.”

 

Spencer seemed to nod very quickly and then his lips were on Hotch’s. The kiss was soft and dry but it was definitely a kiss. Spencer stepped back quickly and seemed to study Hotch who was somewhat frozen. Finally, he cleared his throat. “Spencer, I’m sorry but –“

 

“I know. It was inappropriate and you don’t find me attractive.”

 

“That’s not –“ Hotch stopped himself. Admitting his attraction was not helping the situation. “Whether or not I find you attractive is irrelevant.”

 

“I’m legal now.”

 

Hotch winced and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’m still your teacher which makes it illegal and unethical.”

 

“I’m going to leave school.”

 

“You’re what?”

 

“I’ve had a plan in place for a while,” Spencer wrung the strap of his leather bag between his hands. “I’ve already been accepted to CalTech, Principal Gideon helped with the applications. It was only my father that was holding me back and that I wanted to be near my mom but I’m – I’m going to have my mother committed.”

 

“Oh, Spencer,” Hotch didn’t know what to say.

 

“It’s for the best. It should have happened a while ago but my father was dead against it even though he didn’t help other than financially but he said he’d stop that and I’d get taken into care if I complained. He just likes to be in control.” Spencer shrugged. “He’s got a new family, anyway.”

 

“Spencer,” Hotch still didn’t know what to say but, acting on instinct and against his better judgement, he pulled Spencer into an embrace. He had fully meant to protest when he felt Spencer’s sinfully soft lips against his neck and then his tongue tracing a line up to his ear but all that came out was a deep guttural moan. It had been so long since Haley left. He’d been fighting this attraction for months. Spencer was legal now. Hell, he was one foot out the door of the school. Did it really matter? He turned his head and caught the young man’s lips. Spencer let out a startled gasp before responding hungrily to the kiss. It was desperate and wet but Hotch slowed him with gentle movements, soft passes of his tongue until Spencer lips were moving against his in a way that sent tendrils of fire to his groin. He coaxed Spencer’s tongue back into his mouth and sucked on it until the younger man bucked against him. When they broke for air Hotch found his arms wrapped around Spencer’s waist and the younger man’s erection pressing into the furrow of his hip. “We should –“

 

“You want to stop?” Spencer looked resigned.

 

“I was going to suggest we lock the door.”

 

It was worth throwing all his ethics and morals out the window to see Spencer light up like that. “Yes, great idea.” Spencer threw his satchel to the ground and bounded between the desks until Hotch heard the snip of the lock. There was a finality in that sound. It was terrifying and exciting. It felt like staring down the barrel of a gun but the only thing in front of him was one of his students, pupils blown and slacks tented. No, that wasn’t fair. The only thing in front of him was Spencer.

 

He drew the younger man to him again, settling him in the V between his thighs as he perched on the table again and his fingers traced prominent cheekbones and tangled in soft long hair. “You are very beautiful, Spencer.”

 

“You’re attracted to me?”

 

“Very,” Hotch let his head fall forward onto Spencer’s bony shoulder and sighed. “This is wrong. This is so very wrong.”

 

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” Spencer offered and rocked forward a little pressing his hardness into Hotch’s thigh.

 

Hotch groaned and helplessly dragged Spencer into another languid kiss. Spencer’s lips were so soft and full, responding to every press of Hotch’s mouth and falling open at the slightest pressure from his tongue. They stood there trading breaths until Spencer was helplessly rocking forward as Hotch kneaded his ass with one hand.

 

“Can I try to suck your cock?” Spencer’s words breathlessly tumbled out and he reddened when Hotch caught his eye.

 

“You don’t have to, Spencer. Nothing has to happen now.”

 

“No, I know. I really want to. I’ve imagined it a lot. When you’ve been sitting marking while I was working on my project, I’ve thought about crawling under your desk and sucking your cock.” Spencer was still red but he smirked slightly when Hotch’s whole body gave a little jerk at that image.

 

“Oh God, Spencer, Jesus you can’t say things like that.”

 

“You like it,” Spencer pouted and artlessly brought one hand down to rest over the considerable bulge in Hotch’s slacks. Hotch jerked again and groaned.

 

“Yes, yes, yes.”

 

“Yes I can suck your cock?” Spencer murmured and pressed another kiss to Hotch’s jaw.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you sit in your chair?” Hotch stood on shaky legs realising that if he did this there was no going back. He would have sex with his student. Hesitating a moment, he looked over his shoulder at Spencer with his tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips and knew that he was already so far gone. Running a hand through his hair and pulling off his tie, he sat heavily in his chair, pushing it away from his desk. When he looked up again, Spencer was just standing there his mouth hanging open slightly. Hotch stood again feeling slightly self-conscious which seemed to galvanize Spencer into action.

 

“No, sit. Please. That was good. It was just that you look so much better than in any of my fantasies.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. Spencer, Jesus. We shouldn’t be doing this. This is a terrible, horrible idea.” Still, Hotch sat down again and Spencer knelt between his spread legs.

 

“It really isn’t. Still, you should know that my knowledge on this subject is more theoretical than practical.”

 

“What?” Hotch was finding it slightly difficult to focus as Spencer’s clever fingers were undoing his flies.

 

“This is my first time.”

 

“God, Spencer. You really don’t have to do this.”

 

“I really do. Lift.” Hotch pushed up on the arms of his chair and Spencer lowered his dress pants and boxers down to his knees. Hotch flushed as his cock stood up flushed and leaking. “Wow. That’s really big.”

 

Hotch choked back a laugh and Spencer looked up at him from under long eyelashes. Suddenly he looked impossibly young and Hotch’s conscience kicked him hard. He was about to protest again but Spencer leaned forward and tentatively licked at the slit of his cock. “Spencer,” Hotch’s hand found its way into those soft curls as the boy pressed a soft kiss to the head before parting his lips and sliding softly down. Pulling back he licked a long stripe up the underside, wrapped his hand around the base and started sucking on Hotch’s cock like it was the source of all knowledge in the world. Hotch groaned heavily, fisting Spencer’s hair, his legs shaking from the effort of not thrusting up into Spencer’s willing mouth. It had been too long since he’d had the touch of anything other than his left hand and the obscenely wet noises coming from Spencer’s mouth were undoing him entirely.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Spencer had the heel of his hand pressed into his own crotch and was making little abortive thrusts with his hips. Suddenly, Spencer pulled back and looked up at Hotch flushed and slightly teary eyed. “Sorry, my jaw is killing me.”

 

“No, it’s good. It was so good. Here. Stand up.” Spencer stood and Hotch’s hands went to the heavy corduroy pants. “May I?”

 

“Yes, please.” Quickly Hotch unbuckled Spencer’s belt and his pants slid down his slim hips of their own accord to reveal a distinct lack of boxers beneath. Hotch raised one eyebrow. “I was optimistic?” Spencer offered with a small smile. Hotch stood and quickly unbuttoned his shirt pushed it out of the way, lifted his undershirt, and pressed his body in close to Spencer’s. “Wow, you have really good abs.” Spencer commented.

 

“I work out,” Hotch mumbled before claiming another kiss. With one hand he lined up their cock and started thrusting into Spencer who moaned throatily breaking the kiss and throwing his head back.

 

Hotch spat into his palm and reached down to take them both in hand. “God, Hotch. Hotch. Hotch. Hotch. Please. Yes. Please.” Hotch shushed Spencer with another kiss. The last thing they needed was Gideon hammering on the door to find out what all the commotion was about. He felt Spencer tense beneath him and then his back arched and he was coming in thick strands over Hotch’s hand and cock. It was the utter abandon on his face that pushed Hotch over the edge as he groaned and pressed open mouthed kisses to Spencer’s neck.

 

Once Spencer had stopped shaking Hotch stepped back and looked at the young man sitting on his desk with his pants around his ankles. He was flushed and breathing heavily, looking sated and wondrous at the same time. Hotch wiped his hand on his undershirt and pulled it down to cover the mess on his belly. As he was buttoning his shirt, Spencer seemed to come back to himself and looked nervously at his teacher.

 

“You should get dressed. The cleaners will be coming round soon.” Hotch pulled up his boxers and slacks, tucking himself in. Spencer nodded and pulled his pants back up before belting them in place. He grabbed his bag and stood for a moment watching Hotch gather up his papers and place them in his briefcase. Hotch knew he should say something but his mind was reeling slightly with the knowledge that he’d just had sex with a student on his desk. It was a profoundly stupid thing to have done.

 

“Thank you,” Spencer mumbled sadly. “I guess you’ll want to get home. Bye.”

 

“Wait, Spencer, please. I didn’t mean to sound so short with you.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you, Mr. Hotchner.”

 

“Spencer, please.” Hotch huffed out a breath and screwed his courage to the sticking place. “Would you like to come home with me? I’ll cook dinner.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“No not really,” Spencer’s face fell and Hotch quickly rectified his statement. “I mean it about you coming home with me. I don’t mean I’ll cook. You really don’t want me to cook but I’m really good at ordering take-away.”

 

Spencer laughed and nodded. As they were walking out the door, he turned to Hotch, “I could cook for you sometime if you want. I’m pretty good at it. It’s just edible chemistry.”

 

“I’d like that.” Hotch led them out to the car and neither of them saw Gideon in the shadow of the school building smiling and nodding to himself.


End file.
